


Agent X, your British is showing by ximeria（中文翻译by芮球）

by Rachel_Er



Series: Secret Agent Man（中文翻译） [3]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, British English, Humor, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 12:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Er/pseuds/Rachel_Er
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>军情六处又被围攻了（要Erik说的话，这其实都变得乏味了）。Erik和X特工被困在他的实验室里，却成了局里最大的调情事件。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent X, your British is showing by ximeria（中文翻译by芮球）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Agent X, your British is showing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269461) by [ximeria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ximeria/pseuds/ximeria). 



> 在我心目中的这个版本里，Erik是MI6的天才工科军需官而Charles是个让人难以忍受的、完美的英国特工。我不确定哪一个的处境更危险，这两个人还是剩下的整个世界。Erik总是跟Charles隔了个一丈远，为了他自己的什么见鬼的理由。可能是因为他知道Charles热爱挑战。  
> 这篇也不知不觉地变成史上最糟糕的英国腔了。我这辈子都没讲过这么多跟茶有关的俏皮话；）

“说真的，Erik。”X特工在门啪地关上然后落锁的那一刻顺着墙壁滑了下去。“我们被封锁上了，而且我不是敌人。”

Erik阴郁地笑着，舔了舔牙齿。他挥了挥手，金属工具都从工作台上归回原位。“被封锁意味着有人设法闯进来。”

“是有人，有好几个，”X特工静静地说，一瘸一拐地从他站的地方走到Erik那儿去。Erik及时地抓住了他，在那个男人膝盖一弯，差点一头栽倒在他脚边时。“子弹擦到了我的大腿。没打中任何动脉，但真是他妈的不方便。”

Erik能闻到血的味道，而他对金属的敏感告诉了他的确有血从特工的腿上汩汩流下，让那人的黑色长裤紧紧贴在他的皮肤上。

“几个月来的第二次了，”Erik一边咆哮一边半推着X坐上他的工作台，一把外科手术刀迅速飞了过，割开了那人腿上的长裤。这伤不是拿点阿司匹林*就能好的，血也比Erik期望的流的更多。好在，作为一个高效的人(而且这也是规定)，他有全套的急救箱，而且至少在Erik给X清洗、包扎伤口时，X保持了安静。

安静只延续到Erik擦干净血，然后将绷带缠上X的大腿时。“Hank说你之前把他们每个人的三观都刷新了。”他以交谈的口气说。

Erik轻哼一声。他们身陷困境时的典型X式闲聊。他擦干净手上的血和金属臂上的几点污渍。“如果你说的Hank是指McCoy的话，我只是叫他们别傻了，然后承认你们使用公制单位这个事实。诚然，你们中只有4%的人知道公制。”

X笑出声来。“我们是英国人——我们并不像纽约佬那样憎恨公制，但更愿意假装不知道我们也用公制。”

Erik报以蔑视。“跟你们工作 _是_ 要比跟美国人容易点。即使你们对茶有那么一点太挑剔了。”他的大拇指在白色的绷带上摩挲，又延展出能力去视察是否有人在那扇X一关上就启动了封锁的那扇门之外。

X身体前倾，只在他们中间留下一条小小空隙，蓝眼睛直直地望进Erik眼里。“普通的一岁英国小孩都比普通美国人更知道怎么泡茶。”

当X试图靠得更近，将他们之间的那几英寸拉至虚无时，Erik伸出一根手指抵在二人唇间。他的金属手指冰凉地贴在自己的唇上，指尖另一端的X的嘴唇灼热得发烫。

“光凭说笑话儿，你也就到此为止了。”Erik警告他，却忍俊不禁。很显然X对他那个令大多数特工和同事胆寒的鲨鱼笑免疫。

门外传来一阵骚动的声响，Erik感觉到了另一边有金属的活动。

“我感觉不到任何人——所以他们有防护。”X说着，舔了舔唇，舌尖几乎碰到Erik的手指。

X将一只手搁在Erik臂上，贴着金属指尖温暖。Erik还从来没有过因为在金属臂的神经系统中加装了传感器而像这样纠结于喜悦和恼怒之间。他当然可以立刻关掉它，但那又有什么乐趣可言呢？

“所以可能不是我们的人。”Erik同意道。他存放他最新制造的原型武器的控制板静悄悄地滑到X身边。

“可能不是。”X重复道。“出于好奇，”他一边说一边接过Erik递给他的轻型步枪，“凭说笑话儿，我就到哪里为止了？”

“如果笑话儿够机智又不俗气的话，”Erik一边心不在焉地说，一边试探着小隔间里的刀和匕首能发挥出的最大效力，“差不多到一半吧。”

X深深吸进一口气。当他把重心稍稍移向那条受伤的腿时看起来有些颤抖。“那么远了吗，军需官？”

“如果你出牌恰当的话，特工，是这样的。”Erik轻轻弹了一下手掌，X方才坐着的那张桌子一下子倾塌，上边的金属足够给他们稍作掩护了。他确保了这东西被放在能让他们逃至通风管道的位置。他倒希望这派不上用场，因为这会迫使X攀上爬下，而他身上有伤还得摆出一副勇敢的面孔。Erik太他妈清楚地知道他的腿伤会变得更糟了。

Erik从未想过将X独自一人留在这里。不是他的风格。而且，他可不喜欢他的领地被外来者入侵。常驻的特工和科学家们已经够糟了，更不用说Hydra上个月还干了差不多的事儿。

他抬起头来，看着X开始上手他刚刚给他的武器，不得不承认那个男人不止一点的能干。所以可能一半多一点吧。

X的眼睛有一瞬间的失焦。“M说他们在赶来的路上了。别让他们进你的实验室。很显然你有这样那样的他们超想要的东西。”

Erik轻蔑地笑了。他想了个很棒的主意。毕竟，他是MI6的顶级铁匠呢。他的武器和防御措施自打发明出来就是传奇。

“别吃老本哦，我亲爱的。”X低语，唇边弯起一个小小的微笑，把自己摆了个舒服的姿势然后留意着那扇发出不祥声音的门。

“我认识你吗？”Erik生硬地问道。

X笑出声来，却没有回答。

“M和军队的预计到达时间？”Erik随意地问道，一边看着X，一边看着门。

“大概2.4分钟，”X深吸一口气，“门被攻陷的预计时间？”

Erik伸出手，感知了一下保护他们的金属的完整性。他轻叱一声。他们当然没那么多时间了。“大概1.2分钟——幸运的话1.9分钟。”

X将一只手放在Erik的大腿上然后紧紧握住，让它在那儿搭了一会儿。“然后，我会在另一边跟你会合。你甚至可以带我出去喝茶，如果你觉得我讲的笑话儿够值的话。”

“我做梦也不会想带你出去喝茶的——没有哪个地方能迎合你对茶这样那样的需求。”

“只是因为我自己会泡茶，并不是说我不能去玩赏玩赏，”X低声说，“什么时候该把牛奶倒进茶里是一种科学。你知道吗，我亲爱的朋友，全英国四分之三的争论都是因倒牛奶的正确时间点而起的。”

Erik又哼了一声。他并非对X的魅力免疫，而且他也清楚地知道只要为了他想要的，X便会付出百倍努力。他早就意识到了，X像小猎犬一样不屈不挠，又礼貌得不可思议。糟糕的调情者。

门吱嘎呻吟起来，他们一齐将注意力转移过去，在X放开他的腿时Erik感到一阵毫无头绪的失落感。当然了，他不可能单手操作那么大一把枪。”

X呻吟一声。“拜托，你的想法简直……”

“打住，”Erik警告他，“我说的是够机智、又不俗气的笑话才能让你回到正确的阵营。”

X笑起来。“好啊，要是我们活下来了，我想你最好是把我带上床而不是出城约会什么的。”

Erik根本没费心去回答，同时感觉到门上的金属终于撑不住了，紧接着听见金属落在地板上的咔哒声，感觉到有东西击打在他们藏身的桌子上面。

“管好你自己再说吧。”他轻声低语道，让第一波刀片划过桌子的边缘，在入侵者的身上降下痛苦和死亡。

他感觉到一阵认同感划过心间，肾上腺素在X娴熟地开枪时涌成浪潮，向他们的敌人昭告着他们绝对是选择了在错误的时间入侵了错误的实验室。

**Author's Note:**

> 他们最后当然成功出逃了——想像一下这样的电影场景：虽然惹了大麻烦，但最后还是没人死的大团圆结局。  
> 所有好玩的笑话都是从StatsBritain上借鉴的——请在汤或推上fo他们。超有趣噢。


End file.
